


Arresting Credence

by SweetSorcery



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Play, Exhibitionism, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Improvised Sex Toys, Inappropriate Behavior, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Dom/sub, Lube, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Uniforms, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Slash, Toys, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: Credence is a bad boy, and Officer Graves will need to teach him a lesson.





	Arresting Credence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Kinktober 2018**. 
> 
> Day 26 Prompts used: **Roleplay | Toys**  
>  Day 27 Prompts used: **Exhibitionism/Voyeurism | Gun Play | Against a wall**
> 
> This is very vaguely inspired by a [Police Officer AU aesthetic](https://sweetsorcery.tumblr.com/post/179133531739/lethal-desires-helpless-weak-and-at-your) for this pairing, originally posted to Tumblr by lethal-desires.

Credence leaned with both hands against the window frame, looking at the dark street outside. Not much went on in suburban streets close to midnight, so the very noticeable rustling in the large shrub outside, and on a windless night no less, was more than a little suspicious. Someone sensible might have drawn the curtains then, ensured the front and back doors were securely locked, and kept close to the phone, just in case.

Instead, Credence smiled, stretched his arms in the air until his short T-shirt rode up enough to expose his navel and the thin trail of dark hair disappearing in his jeans, and took a few steps back. He unbuttoned the jeans, pulled the zip down, and pushed his tight briefs low enough to expose sharp hipbones and more hair. Then he slipped the T-shirt off over his head, throwing it carelessly over the back of the sofa.

He strolled casually across the room to the stereo and started it up, returning to the space in front of the window to start dancing. He swayed back and forth, circling his head on his long neck, shimmying his shoulders, getting lost in the music - which was pounding so loudly, he could hear nothing else.

The key sliding into the back door made very little noise and, though the door creaked a little, the sound was drowned out by the pounding bass.

Credence was unaware he was no longer alone in the house, until the stereo was suddenly turned right down, and he spun around to face the living room door.

The man standing there was just about his height. He had dark hair like himself, but it was shorter and spikier. He had dark eyes too, strangely warm under his heavy brows. He was older than Credence, very handsome and well-built and filled out his sleek police officer's uniform extremely well.

Credence's mouth twitched up at one corner. "I hope you have a search warrant, officer, or you'd better leave right now."

Officer Graves scoffed. "I'm not here to search your place, kid. I'm here to give you a warning." He glanced to the window looking out onto the dark front garden and street. "If it doesn't take, I might even have to arrest you."

"Oh, really?" Credence leaned back against the windowsill, bare chest pushed forward. "And just what did I do?"

Officer Graves looked him up and down. Very slowly. "Indecent exposure. You're lit up so well in here, anyone in the street can see you strip, boy."

Credence looked down at himself, running a hand down over his bare chest and stomach. "I haven't actually stripped. Yet."

"That's right, but you're going to." The officer sauntered across to him, eyes fixed on Credence's hand when it slid inside his briefs.

"Am I?" Credence smirked, his fingers closing around his hardening cock. He gasped softly. 

"Oh yeah, you are." Officer Graves' voice was low and coaxing. He placed his right hand over the gun in his holster. "Go on."

"Maybe I don't feel like it," Credence challenged.

"I think you do." Graves chuckled. "I know your type. You enjoy being looked at and wanted. You can't even keep your own hands off yourself, boy."

"Hmm." Credence stroked himself slowly, pants getting painfully restrictive. "Not much fun with my own hand though." His eyes dropped to the hand covering the holstered gun. "I'd prefer a bigger one, not so pale, maybe a bit callused from practising on the gun range."

"You're treading on dangerous ground, boy." Officer Graves licked his lips. He was close enough now to smell Credence, feel the heat of his body, see the pupils dilate in the dark eyes.

"I'm a risk taker. I guess police officers must be too, huh?" Another stroke, a needy moan, and Credence withdrew his hand.

It was clutched in midair immediately. Officer Graves examined its smooth palm and slender fingers, letting his own fingers slide through the spaces between them. He lifted it to his face, pressed his nose and mouth into the palm, and inhaled deeply.

Credence moaned softly, eyes fluttering when the man's tongue flicked out and licked across his palm in broad swipes, until it was thoroughly wet. Then he pressed his own palm against it, dropped Credence's hand, and unceremoniously pushed his hand into Credence's lowered briefs, grasping him in a firm, wet grip.

"Ah!" Credence's knees buckled.

"You can't use a dry palm, boy. That's just not going to feel good."

"I guess not." Credence's grip on the windowsill behind him tightened, eyes closing and re-opening while he drew in air through clenched teeth. He struggled for coherency. "You seem to know what you're doing, officer, but are you sure I won't get you into trouble for this?"

Officer Graves gave a low chuckle. "I'm pretty sure about that. Besides... if you're a good boy, I might let you play with my gun."

Credence smirked. "And what should a good boy be doing?" He moaned at a particularly firm stroke.

"A good boy should listen, watch, and learn." Officer Graves drew Credence's cock out, looking down at the long, hard shaft and flushed head, and whistled. "Looks as good as it feels."

"Doesn't taste so bad either," Credence teased, laughing when the grip faltered a little on him.

"You're heading into bad boy territory now." The words were a warning, but the voice sounded encouraging.

Credence tilted his head, looking deep into the brown eyes. "Which do you prefer, officer? Good boys or bad ones?"

Officer Graves grinned. "There's a time and place for both. I'm sure your range is pretty wide." He swiped a callused thumb over the slit, squeezing down a little when a drop of fluid welled up. He made a satisfied rumbling sound when Credence hissed. "For now, I want you to show me what a good, obedient boy you can be by coming all over my hand." He squeezed hard. "Oh, and be sure to make a mess all over your stomach too."

"Specific," Credence grunted, knuckles whitening as he held onto the windowsill more tightly, cock now squeezed hard and stroked rapidly, aimed up. He was close, so close, eyes shutting and mouth opening, but he only came when he felt the other man's body suddenly press hard against him, holding him close with a hand in the small of his back.

"Oh, fuck!" he cried, unable to pull back as he came like a fountain, splattering the gripping hand and his stomach as he'd been told, yes, but also covering the front of the man's uniform with white streaks up to his chest.

The strokes continued until the last of his shudders had died down, and only then did the officer comment. "Tsk. This is clearly not what I asked for." He frowned down at his chest. "You even soiled the badge, kid."

"Your own fault," Credence accused, still breathless. "You shouldn't have--"

"Going to tell me how to do my job, whelp?" The deep voice was low and gravelly, and the man reached for something in his back pocket.

"Someone should," Credence said, chin raised defiantly. Which is why he didn't see what the police officer had it his hand until his wrists were grabbed in one strong hand, still behind his back, and the handcuffs had snapped on. "Hey!"

"It's what happens to bad boys. Time you found out disobedience has consequences."

Credence snorted. "So, I'm under arrest now? Okay, take me down to the station then."

"Not so fast." Officer Graves' bold, black brows rose, and he pointed at his come streaked uniform. "I'm not going there like this." He started unbuttoning his black shirt slowly, revealing a singlet underneath.

Credence watched, eyes fixed on the curls of chest hair above white cotton, and roaming over the muscled arms and broad shoulders when the shirt was discarded carelessly on the floor. "My lover won't like the carpet stained with come," he commented casually.

A snort of laughter escaped Officer Graves. "I bet it won't be the first time."

"Good point." Credence smiled teasingly, testing the tightness of the handcuffs.

"You're not getting out of those until I take them off, kid." Officer Graves undid his belt.

"There's not much on those trousers," Credence pointed out.

"That's true. You could lick off those few drops. Get down on your knees."

"No." Credence narrowed his eyes in challenge.

"On your knees, boy." Officer Graves pushed down on his shoulders, and Credence's knees hit the floor. Not overly hard, as the carpet was thick and soft. "Lick it up."

Credence leaned in and, with his gaze turned up to meet the officer's eyes, he licked aimlessly over the front of the deep blue trousers, feeling the hard outline of Graves' cock under the fabric. He pressed his mouth against it, kissing up the whole length, smiling when it throbbed under the caresses.

"Good boy. You're starting to make up for your misdemeanours." Officer Graves' voice was gravelly, one hand on Credence's head, the other unzipping his trousers. "Still want to play with my gun?"

Credence nodded, waiting patiently until the hard, thick cock was slid into his open mouth. He groaned when it hit the back of his throat. 

"That mouth of yours is made to suck cock." The deep voice was low and husky. "Go on, the wetter you make it, the less it's going to hurt when I push it inside you."

Credence quirked a brow, but he worked the hard length with strong, rapid sucks and licks, drawing all the way off only to flicker his tongue quickly over the dripping tip, moaning at the bitter slickness.

"That's enough. Get up."

Credence struggled to his feet, smiling when he was helped up with two hands on his waist. He let out an oomph of surprise when he was spun around immediately to face the narrow strip of wall between the two living room windows. A strong hand gripped the cuffs holding his hands behind his back, while his legs were kicked as far apart as his lowered jeans allowed.

"Cheek to the wall." 

Credence obeyed, breathing hard. And then he held his breath when he felt the unusually smooth barrel of a gun between his legs, pushing up against the backs of his balls. He fought not to laugh when he recognised the feel of it.

"How would you like that inside you?" Officer Graves hissed close to his ear, sliding the tip of the gun back and up Credence's crack.

"I'd like it just fine," Credence said. "Go on, officer, I can take whatever you've got."

The open end of the barrel was over his hole, and Credence held his breath when the trigger was pulled and he was filled with a wet, sticky substance. He gasped out, "Unusual place to keep your lube."

"Pretty effective place when it comes to teaching pretty little delinquents about obedience."

"Consider the lesson well taken, officer." Credence moaned when the cheeks of his arse were massaged, and the slickness inside him moved around, some of it dripping out. "I bet I can take you just as well."

"Let's find out, shall we?"

Credence cried out when the hard cock slid all the way in right to the hilt. He was so full of lube, it was like a knife into butter. He could feel lube running down the inside of his right thigh, displaced by the thick shaft and throbbing head, which began to pound into him in earnest then.

"That's my boy," Officer Graves growled, hands tightening on Credence's hips, drawing him back onto himself even as he pushed into him. He took him like a man possessed, and Credence was loving it.

"Fuck, more. Harder." Credence's voice was low, breathless. "Fuck me harder, officer! I've been bad, I deserve punishment."

"You sure do. Think you can come again like this?"

"Yeah." Credence bore down on the thickness inside him. "I can come like this. Fuck! _Fuuuck!_ "

Graves laughed, a low sound deep in his chest. He angled his cock a little, causing a howl from the boy, and he knew it would be over in a moment.

"You're allowed to come all over the wall, but not before I fill you up." He thrust once more, twice - but the second time was half aborted. The boy's whimpers were doing him in. "Damn!" He came hard, grunting, and there was so much wetness inside the tight channel by then, he could barely stay in place. Once the boy came with a deep groan, shoulders slackening afterwards, he pulled out.

"Definitely overdid the lube." Graves chuckled. He watched it, mingled with his seed, run down his boy's legs. If he hadn't just come, it would make him try for a second round.

"I don't care. Jesus, Percy, that was..." Credence whimpered.

"You're not in pain, are you, baby?" Percival nuzzled against the downy nape, nose in soft black curls while he unlocked the cuffs.

Credence let himself be turned around. He was smiling sweetly when his lover took his wrists and rubbed them soothingly, all traces of the sarcastic delinquent gone. "Not a bit. That was amazing." He grinned when he spotted the discarded pink water pistol on the floor. "Filling that up with lube was inspired."

Percival laughed. "I have a fantastic muse." He cupped the back of Credence's head, smiled at the dreamy expression and parting red lips, and leaned in for a long, tender kiss.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://sweetsorcery.tumblr.com/), and we can squee about this and maybe other pairings/fandoms we love. And drop me a message there if you'd like me to follow you back. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Copyright of this fandom, some settings and its characters - J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and possibly other right holders. This story is written purely for the entertainment of fans, and no profit is made.


End file.
